


【授翻/主龙主无差】拉面店

by LeeZing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 问你的暗恋对象怎么约你的暗恋对象可太难了。
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 5





	【授翻/主龙主无差】拉面店

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ramen Store](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911150) by [sunnymatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu). 



\--> 喂，下午陪我去拉面店可以吗？听说今天有折扣哦。  
<\-- 马上到。  
\--> 呜哇，别急、别急！我得准备一下，很快。  
<\-- 待会见。

电车轰隆隆地沿轨道前进，晓抓紧了书包的背带。龙司只有在想找人说说话的时候才会约在那个餐馆。他会假装只是去吃东西，但在某个时刻他埋藏的情绪还是会流露出来。晓盯着窗外，思考龙司今天想要聊的会是什么。

龙司把最后的食物吸溜干净，满足地“啊”的一声将碗砸回桌上。有那么一瞬间晓觉得这回龙司可能真的没什么要说的，他们只是出来吃个晚饭而已，然后龙司就转了过来，看着他。“喂，晓，我能问你点事吗？”

晓点点头，做好了成为这家拉面店史上最强专家的觉悟。

“就，呃……就是怎么样，你懂……约一个人出来？”

\--做自己就好了。  
\--问这个干什么？  
\--[[……]]

“至于这么烂泥扶不上墙吗？！可恶，我都不知道我是在干嘛。”龙司捂住脸。“就……我真的很在乎这个男生，他……”

\--我明白你的感受。  
\--[[男生？]]  
\--你还是放弃吧。

龙司的脸突然爆红。“什、什么？不！不，当然不是啦！她是个女生！恶！”他尴尬地抖着腿，别过头假装没有在脸红。“我就是……真的很喜欢这个女生。她人超级好，和她呆在一起我会觉得很开心，但是我不知道该怎么告诉她，你明白？”

\--我都不知道你是那么浪漫的类型。  
\--[[她是谁？]]

“哦、哦！呃……你不会认识的，她上学的学校离这挺……远。我们就只是时不时坐同一趟电车而已。”

\--[[她叫什么名字？]]  
\--哪间学校？

“呃、呃！额。初……初音未来。对、对的。”

\--你在撒谎吗？  
\--那是个虚拟歌手。  
\--[[那你给她唱歌吧。]]

“你知道我不会唱——哦。你猜到——好吧。我承认，那不是个真名。抱歉啦，我不能告诉你他——她的名字。抱歉。”龙司猛地拍桌。“但是，我真的很喜欢她啊！？这肯定多少有意义的，对吧！？她很可爱，很风趣，她跟我一样都是不合群的人，每次在我需要他的时候他都会帮我，他真的很……他超级棒。”

\--听起来她确实很棒。  
\--[[你终于不说我是个女生了，真好。]]

如果说龙司之前的脸是樱花的粉色，那现在就是最红的那颗樱桃了。“什——不是，我，你，我是说，没有啦！真是的，我……你知道我不是——！！”

晓露出一个微笑。

\--[[你不是要约我来着？]]


End file.
